majitorafandomcom-20200213-history
Majitora! Wiki
Welcome to the MAJITORA! WIKI / MAHOU SHOUJO TRANS! WIKI / MIRACLE TRANS! WIKI / MAGICAL TRANS! WIKI / まじとら！ ( The Majitora! Wiki is a male to female transgender themed wikia ) Majitora! was created, written, and drawn by Yutaka Kashii. It was first published as a manga doujinshi, then later picked up and published as a serialization by the magazine Minna no Comic. The published run in the magazine lasted from Nov. 11, 2015 to Jan. 18, 2019. There are 65 chapters collected into 6 volumes. The first 34 chapters have been translated into English, and have been scanned by Seison Scans. Translation into English by Milleniumbug. The scanlations were mostly done from 2016 to 2018, however, the posting of the manga in English on the Internet is still ongoing. Update---The mangaka for Majitora! was informed in late 2019 that serial publication of Majitora! has been cancelled, not just on hiatus. Chapter 65 was the last chapter to be published in Japanese. It remains to be seen how many more chapters will be translated into English and posted on the Internet. Entire Manga Story Overview One day shortly after high school had started, Minami-kun, a 'typical male' high school student, spots a poster on the school's bulletin board recruiting new members for the " Mahou Shoujo " Club. Thinking " OMG, Cosplay Cuties everywhere !!! ", he decides to join ! What the hell ! The poster said that boys can join, too ! However, Minami-kun soon finds out that the club is not about cosplay, or even cross-cosplay. Do members actually become real, live anime girls ??? Are members really expected to go through a Henshin ( Transformation Sequence ), become an atomically correct, cute, teenage girl, wear a little girl's fantasy costume, and learn all the things that are kawaii ( cute ) and oh so feminine ??? A slice of life love-comedy revolving around miracle girls, the strength and durability of childhood friendship, having the courage and motivation to transition to one's own correct gender identity, and the many slippery slopes that can be experienced along the way. A transgender story of how a perceived 'male' can overcome the "Agony of Defeat" of going through high school confined by one's own perceived male birth gender expression, and enjoying the "Thrill of Victory" by transitioning to and becoming not only a fantasy anime girl, but as the cute, pretty teenage girl that they were meant to be to match their female Gender Identity ! The Members of the Mahou Shoujo Club File:Teruto Chiyoko.jpg | President Teruto Chiyoko |link=The First Episode File:Thisisit.jpg | Minami |link=A page about your topic File:Karin.jpg | Karin |link=A Main Character File:Foret Noire.jpg | Chiyoko becomes Foret Noire |link=A Crucial Item File:Mahocurry.jpg | Minami becomes Maho Curry |link=An Important Location File:Mahokarin.jpg | Karin becomes Pretty Saku-Nyan |link=A Key Event What Manga Fans Are Saying About Majitora! NinjaGoemon / 1 year ago RIP Minami's male birth gender. Was nice knowing it. MidnighTea / 1 year ago This is a real gem of a manga. It seems just simply colorful and expressive and simple on the outside. But there's a nuance behind all of the characters. Take Karin for instance -- a lesser manga would just make her wear her feelings on her sleeve. Or she'd be overtly jerkish towards Minami's new favorite 'hobby', up at least until a single chapter causes her to turn on her heels. Instead, she's got mixed feelings about everything that's going on and her discomfort is expressed subtly. There's character build here all of the characters. And it's hard to not want to cheer on Minami for their female identity exploration and enthusiasm for their new gift. Seriously, this manga is an awesome exploration of gender-sexual expression and sexy fun times and I'm super grateful for your work in translating it, milleniumbug. rigald00 / 1 year ago Cute little gender bender manga. give it 9/10. Sladeblade / 9 months ago This manga; it's funny and a precious piece which can lighten my day whenever I feel down and bad about life ^^ Ahh~ a great boost to my mind. shadowsmage / 5 months ago so cute !!!!!! Disclosure This Wiki, based on the doujinshi manga Majitora! is a transgender-themed wiki, and may not be suitable for children or pre-teens. ''READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED !!!'' '' This doujinshi webmanga will be retold in this Wiki, chapter by chapter, in English by a manga fan that is a male to female transgender person herself. This entire "fan's creation" fanon style Wiki will feature research, highlights, commentary, editing, positive transgender viewpoints, and additional revised text presented in the true spirit of creative doujinshi manga storytelling. This Wiki will faithfully follow the story and the experiences of the main and side characters. However, in the interest of simplified storytelling and concise presentations, this Wiki will be an abridged version of the manga, with only minor details being condensed and edited down. The Main Character is shown to be not only a transgender male to female teenager, but is also a Bigender character, changing between male and female, presenting themselves as either their birth gender of perceived 'male', or as their Gender Identity of that of being female, both as a fantasy anime girl, as well as an ordinary teenage girl with a very feminine Gender Expression. This Wiki will refer to Minami with male pronouns consistently throughout the chronicle of the chapters of the manga, and throughout the character profiles when they are presenting as being perceived as 'male'. However, Minami will be referred to with female pronouns in the chronicle of the manga and character profiles when she is presenting herself as a fantasy anime girl, or as a typical cute teenage girl. Other characters will be referred to by their subsequent pronouns, as shown by their Gender Identity and/or Gender Expression that they are presenting, at the time of their inclusion in the overall story. Perceived, ambiguous, undetermined, or deliberate masking of gender expressions and presentations ( gender bending ) will be identified by the gender markers being placed in quotes ( i.e. 'male' / 'female' ). Disclaimer The Management Positions for Majitora! ''are all taken, and the editing manpower of this wiki is currently adequate. This fan created wiki is a very specialized and narrow focused wiki, that being a male to female transgender themed wiki, featuring positive male to female transgender attitudes and viewpoints, and would be best to be edited by transgender people themselves, who can tell the feelings and stories of transgender persons with personal conviction, understanding, and compassion. However, if you still feel that you supposedly must edit on this wiki, you MUST observe these Editing Guidelines, found here. Interested in this FANDOM community? Like to see others ? You can also explore the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Or if you like the subject and theme of this wiki, check out these other male to female transgender themed wikis by clicking on the Wiki title--- ;Wandering Son Wiki ;Miracle Bloomers Wiki ;My Brother is Done For Wiki ;Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl Wiki ;Gonna be the Twin Tail Category:Browse Category:Main Page